


dreaming of you

by arihara



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Cute Aftercare, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, gentle and warm, mori likes it rough, sou is just shy and careful, they're so goddamn in love, this was meant to just be porn but i couldn't help having a sappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihara/pseuds/arihara
Summary: “I love you, Mori. I love you so much. Thank you for tonight.”“No need to thank me. I’d love to recreate tonight anytime.”





	dreaming of you

Whenever Soushi brought up the concept of having sex, Mori’s face immediately turned bright red and his lips locked shut. He would begin to stutter, clearly incredibly embarrassed at the thought, and Soushi would tell him to forget about it in a faintly disappointed tone. It’d be a few silent, awkward seconds before Mori cleared his throat and started to talk about something completely different.

Sometimes, when they were alone together, their gentle kisses would become rougher and their hands would begin to wander, Mori’s shirt would come off and Soushi’s lips would leave marks across his chest, and sometimes they would venture further down—Soushi’s fingers would find their way inside Mori, and Mori often took Soushi’s length in his mouth—but it never went further than that.

Soushi assumed Mori was nervous about having sex with him. He figured that with his low self-esteem, Mori worried that he wouldn’t be good enough for Soushi, what with him having no experience. But Soushi didn’t have experience either. And that wasn’t the reason Mori was so embarrassed the moment that the thought of it crossed his mind.

Rather, Mori spent quite a lot of time on his own, his mind filled with images of Soushi on top of him, his hole filled with his fingers as he fucked himself with them and dreamed that it was Soushi’s cock inside him. He wasn’t embarrassed by Soushi fucking him. He was embarrassed by how much he thought of it, dreamed of it, fantasized of it. He had always been far more eager than Soushi ever expected. And inside, it was more than Soushi even knew. Something in him never wanted Soushi to find out. It was humiliating. Degrading.

But also kind of hot.

He usually tried to will that thought away. _Embarrassing,_ his mind told him. But _erotic,_ his dick replied. Sometimes, when he was making out with Soushi, his guilty thoughts would inspire him to make a bolder move—he’d grab Soushi’s crotch or grind himself against it, he’d leave a sloppy kiss on Soushi’s earlobe, he’d release needy moans when Soushi bit his lip—in secret hopes of Soushi making a comment on how desperate Mori seemed. But Soushi never said anything. Mori was relieved, yet also frustrated.

The frustration was beginning to get the better of him, though. He wanted it. He wanted more than anything to feel full of Soushi’s thick cock, but his fear of being humiliated kept him from telling Soushi that. He wanted to say it, but he couldn’t force the words out of his mouth—until he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Their intimacy had become routine, and it was during one of these heated makeouts that Mori finally broke his dignified exterior. As Soushi’s tongue shoved into the back of Mori’s throat, and his fingers traced across the blonde’s pale chest, Mori found himself feeling more desperate than ever. He was moaning softly into Soushi’s mouth, the pressure in his pants growing hotter by the second. His hips instinctively began to move, the curve of his ass grinding against Soushi’s hard cock, his moans becoming louder and needier, and Soushi stopped.

“Mori,” Soushi began between heavy breaths, “You’re being really… uh… How do I put this?”

“Horny?” Mori responded.

Soushi coughed. “…That works—”

“I want you, Sou.”

Soushi was silent for a moment, his hands gently stroking Mori’s collarbones. Mori blushed and looked away. He hadn’t expected himself to say something so blatant—the words just slipped out of his mouth. But he didn’t regret it.

Hesitantly, Soushi leaned forward, so that Mori’s back landed against the bed and Soushi looked down at him from above. Mori’s legs opened wide, even though his pants were still on, and Soushi chuckled. “You really do want it, huh?”

Mori nodded with an almost inaudible gulp. His face wasn’t the only part of him that was absolutely burning up. The humiliation was setting in, but rather than shutting him down, it made his ass twitch in anticipation.

“How much have you been thinking about this?” Soushi asked, trailing one finger down Mori’s chest until it settled just above the waistline of his jeans.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mori murmured, looking anywhere but into Soushi’s eyes.

As Mori wasn’t looking, Soushi’s fingers moved to pinch his nipple, eliciting a gasp from the unsuspecting blonde. “How much?” Soushi repeated, and his voice was lower and gruffer, with a more teasing tone, and when Mori summoned the courage to look up at him, he saw dark, half-lidded eyes and a smirk that Mori couldn’t hide anything from.

“Constantly,” Mori managed between whimpers brought on by Soushi’s fingers twisting and tugging. “For months. Years. Since third year, probably.”

“So, you’ve been dreaming about this longer than we’ve been dating?” Soushi’s smirk became more sadistic, but there was a clear pink tint across his cheeks that reminded Mori that no matter how sexy his boyfriend could be, he was still a dork who was probably far more nervous than Mori.

Mori nodded. “I suppose.”

“When you finger yourself, do you think of me?”

Mori froze, resisting the temptation to cover his face in embarrassment.

Soushi smiled. “Hey, don’t be nervous. I’ve been thinking of this for ages too, okay? So, I hope I can live up to your fantasies.” Before Mori could respond, Soushi’s lips met his, and he moaned softly as he felt Soushi’s hands dive down to undo his belt. His heart was racing, the blood rushing through him rapidly already causing beads of sweat to form on his forehead. Soushi briefly pulled away to slide Mori’s pants and boxers off of his long legs, following suit with his own, and the sight of Soushi’s erection made Mori hum in excitement. He was finally going to get to feel it inside him.

Mori felt a finger slide inside him, and he let out a small sigh. It always felt so good, he thought happily, relishing in the motions of Soushi’s finger stroking his prostate and Soushi’s lips marking his neck. As Mori continued to gasp and moan, Soushi chuckled against his skin, the tickle of it causing Mori to laugh quietly as well. They were both giddy with the thought of finally doing this, Mori decided as Soushi paused his fingering to run his hands through Mori’s hair.

“I love you,” Soushi murmured. He smiled warmly down at Mori, who gazed up at him breathlessly.

Mori giggled. “I love you too, Sou,” he replied. He reached for Soushi’s hand and pulled it away from his hair. “But please get on with it.”

Soushi’s gentle, loving smile turned more surprised. “Someone’s impatient,” he mused, this time putting two fingers inside Mori, much to Mori’s delight.

“Well, of course I am. We’ve been waiting so—ahhh…” Mori was going to continue his thought, but Soushi’s fingers pressed into him just right, and he couldn’t help but react. His hips shivered a bit, and Soushi laughed quietly, pressed a sloppy kiss on Mori’s neck, and added a third finger.

As Soushi stretched him out, Mori’s gasps became louder, his hands clutching to the sheets beneath him. He felt almost as if he was getting close when Soushi abruptly stopped and frowned. “We don’t, uh… have any lube, do we?”

Mori shook his head. “I failed to anticipate this. But since you’re so… um, large, we probably need something…”

“I could ask Shiki? I’m sure he always has som—”

“No, I don’t want to stop. Here.” Mori grabbed Soushi’s wrist impatiently, and when he brought it to his mouth and began to suck on Soushi’s fingers, his eyes lit up at Soushi’s flustered face.

“M-Mori, what—” Soushi stammered, trying to collect his thoughts. “Geez, you really never stop surprising me…”

Mori laughed, though the sound was muffled by Soushi’s fingers. After a while, he opened his mouth and let Soushi pull his hand away, letting out a pleased hum at the sight of his dripping saliva. “That should do.”

After a few shocked seconds, Soushi shakily stroked his cock, covering it in Mori’s saliva, and Mori watched him eagerly. His heart was beating out of his chest. His fantasies of Soushi shoving it inside him were about to come true, and every second made him more impatient. Finally, Soushi spread Mori’s legs farther and adjusted his position. He hadn’t even touched the tip of his dick to Mori’s hole before a small moan escaped Mori’s lips.

“Are you ready?” Soushi asked, leaning down over Mori, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

Mori smiled. “Of course, Sou.”

“I’m… I’m gonna put it in now.”

Soushi pressed the tip of his cock against Mori’s hole, and Mori let out a loud, shaky moan just from that contact. Mori braced himself. He tried to keep quiet as Soushi gently pushed in, but his hole had never been so stretched out, so full, and he couldn’t hold in the moans and whines growing in his throat. It felt a little uncomfortable at first. He winced slightly as Soushi kept going farther in, but after a certain point, he felt only pleasure. Although it was painful, and he felt as if he were burning as his ass was stretched to hold Soushi’s long, thick cock, he loved it.

Soushi paused and breathed heavily. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Mori admitted.

Frowning, Soushi gently stroked Mori’s burning cheeks, looking down at the green eyes that seemed almost to be holding back tears. “Should I stop?” he whispered nervously, afraid of hurting Mori.

“Don’t stop,” Mori answered without hesitation. “Please, just fuck me.”

Soushi froze at such vulgar words coming from Mori’s mouth, and he stuttered a little. “A-are you sure?” he managed, and Mori only smiled beneath him.

“Yes, Sou. It feels amazing. Better than I ever imagined.” Mori was becoming incredibly aware of Soushi’s dick all the way inside him, and his hips twitched by instinct trying to feel more pressure on his sweet spots. “You don’t have to be so careful with me,” he added. “It feels better when it hurts a bit, you know.”

Everything Mori said made Soushi more flustered, but he nodded. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel the urge to bury himself as deep as possible inside Mori, either, especially since these dirty things were pouring from his supposedly angelic lips. “Alright. But please let me know if it’s too much.”

Mori knew that it could never be too much, but he agreed anyway. “Go on, then,” he encouraged with a smile, and Soushi inhaled before pulling back and thrusting gently into Mori. Mori’s body shook, a lewd moan flying from his mouth, and he reveled in the feeling of Soushi pushing into him, his insides throbbing and heating up rapidly.

Soushi continued to fuck Mori slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid that a harder thrust might break the blonde underneath him. It was frustrating Mori. “Don’t be so careful,” he reminded Soushi.

Stopping briefly, Soushi tried to protest. “But it’s our first—”

“I’ve touched myself and fantasized about this plenty, Sou. I know what I like. It won’t hurt me. Please.” Mori reached up and stroked Soushi’s hair, his eyes calm and certain. That look in his eyes made Soushi feel less nervous. It was ironic how he’d expected Mori to be anxious, yet Soushi was the one doubting himself, and he realized that he had no reason to be doubtful.

Soushi leaned forward and bit the skin on Mori’s neck, earning a small yelp from the blonde, before he thrusted in more roughly. The moan Mori let out was unlike any that Soushi had ever heard. It was erotic to a fault, and after hearing that sound, Soushi couldn’t resist pushing in again and again, harder, to hear it on replay like the music it was.

Mori was speechless. He wanted to say something, to tell Soushi how amazing it felt to be filled with his huge cock over and over, but his mouth couldn’t formulate any words, only moans and whines and gasps that became louder and more desperate with every thrust.

“Does it feel good?” Soushi asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question; Mori’s eyes were shut in pleasure, a smile spreading across his sweaty face and precum leaking from the tip of his dick.

“So good,” Mori managed between moans that were turning almost into screams as pleasure racked his body. He wrapped his hands around Soushi’s neck and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, more tongue than anything else, both of their moans mixing together between their mouths.

Soushi’s thrusts only grew harder, faster, making Mori’s body twitch and shake. He didn’t think he could last much longer before cumming. Every time Soushi thrust inside him, Mori reached a new level of ecstasy he hadn’t thought possible. Soushi was hitting his prostate hard, perfectly, as if they had done this hundreds of times before. Mori felt like he was floating.

“I’m close,” Soushi grunted, his own breaths growing shaky and heavy, his sweat dripping onto Mori’s chest. His thrusts were becoming rougher, more irregular, and the roughness made Mori feel close, too. Soushi huffed. “I’m gonna pull out now.”

Mori opened his eyes wide and gasped. “What—no, don’t—ngh,” he muttered. He’d been dreaming about Soushi cumming inside him, wanting to feel himself overflowing with it, and he didn’t want to lose that opportunity. Without even thinking, he wrapped his legs around Soushi’s waist and pulled him closer, rendering Soushi unable to pull out.

“Mori, ah, you…” Soushi was clearly surprised by Mori’s eagerness yet again. He thrust in a few more times, giving up on fighting against Mori’s undefeatable dirty side that was showing itself again, and with a loud groan, he spilled himself deep inside Mori. The amazing feeling of Soushi’s cum filling him up that he had desired so much caused Mori to smile and sigh in delight. Soushi continued to move his hips as he climaxed, and just one more thrust sent Mori over the edge, too. The dirtiest moans Soushi had ever heard filled the room as Mori came, still holding Soushi deep inside him, his legs beginning to shake wildly in pleasure. His fingernails dragged across Soushi’s shoulders as if he were trying desperately not to fall apart, though he was already completely unraveled.

Their moans quieted down after a few moments, devolving into panting, heavy breaths. Mori’s arms and legs collapsed onto the sheets. Soushi finally pulled out carefully, cum dripping out of Mori’s ass, and Mori whimpered at the empty feeling. He felt sore and exhausted, but he’d never been happier in his life.

Soushi was the one to break their silence. “You… I really… I wasn’t expecting you to be such a masochist,” he said hoarsely, his face glowing bright red.

“Really? I’ve always loved when you’re rough with me, though.” Mori chuckled softly and sat up to face Soushi, who was sitting on his knees between Mori’s legs. He leaned forward, placing a gentle peck on Soushi’s lips.

Soushi thought back to all their rough makeouts, to every time he fingered Mori and Mori begged for more, to the way Mori moaned when Soushi instinctively thrust his hips forward into his mouth. “I guess you’re right,” he murmured. “But, that thing you did—making me cum inside you… I… Wow.”

“Well, I’d been dreaming of that for a long time, and I didn’t want to have to wait any longer for it,” Mori replied. “I get why you wanted to pull out, but… You liked it too, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Soushi said with a smile.

“See, isn’t it better when you’re not so careful? Don’t worry about it being too much, Sou. It’ll never be too much.” Mori ran his hands through Soushi’s hair, giggling quietly.

Soushi coughed, a deep blush covering his face. “Y-yeah… But, are you feeling okay? Does it hurt?”

“Mmm, a bit,” Mori said. “But it doesn’t matter. It’s worth it.”

“Of course it matters,” Soushi responded immediately. “Here, lie down. Let’s clean you up.” He reached for some tissues from the box on Mori’s nightstand and wiped both of them down, cleaning the cum from the sheets as best he could as well.

When Soushi tossed the tissues onto the nightstand, Mori curled up on the bed, the exhaustion he felt suddenly washing over him. His hips ached, and he struggled to find a comfortable position. Soushi looked down at him with a concerned face. “Oi, Mori. Let me bring you some pajamas. You must be cold. I’ll make you some tea, too. What kind do you want?”

Mori burst out laughing, and Soushi frowned. “Sorry, sorry,” Mori muttered. “You’re just so cute. Quit pampering me,” he sighed, but he really yearned for Soushi to take care of him like that, and Soushi knew it.

“Mori?” Soushi put his hands on his hips and pouted, which only made Mori giggle more. “Hey, Mori.”

“Any kind of tea is fine,” Mori hummed.

“I love you, Mori,” Soushi said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Mori’s forehead. “I love you so much. Thank you for tonight.”

“No need to thank me. I’d love to recreate tonight anytime.” When Soushi blushed, Mori added, “I love you too, Sou. You mean the world to me. I’m glad my first time got to be with someone I love so much.”

“Me too,” Soushi responded. He kissed Mori one more time before sitting up and climbing out of the bed to get himself dressed. Once he looked at least mildly presentable, he gathered boxers, a shirt, and a pair of sweatpants for Mori and placed them beside him on the bed.

Mori slid the shirt over his head, only just realizing how cold he’d been. “Thanks a bunch, Sou.”

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Soushi said, heading toward the door. “Is green tea okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Alright. Don’t move.” Soushi went into the hall, shutting the door slowly behind him, as if he didn’t want to leave Mori for even a second. Mori sighed elatedly. Once he managed to put on his sweatpants, he pulled the comforter over himself and curled up into it. He couldn’t stop replaying images of Soushi on top of him, or the sound of Soushi’s moans, or the feel of Soushi inside him, and he couldn’t stop smiling, either. He closed his eyes, thinking only of Soushi and nothing else. How could his mind possibly settle on anything other than Soushi? As he mused over how much he loved Soushi, he felt himself drifting off.

The sound of the door opening a few minutes later prompted Mori to perk his head up again. “Hey, Sou,” he said, sitting up from under his nest of blankets.

“You look comfy.” Soushi closed the door and crawled into bed next to Mori, very careful not to spill the two mugs of hot tea he was holding. “Here. Drink this, and then you should rest.” After giving Mori a brief kiss, he handed one mug over, and Mori took it gratefully. They sipped their tea in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, though; they were more than happy just to sit together, the love between them filling them with just as much warmth than their tea. When they finished, Soushi set the mugs down on the bedside table and pulled Mori in against his chest.

Mori fell asleep almost immediately, curled into Soushi’s side and snoring softly into his shirt. Soushi smiled down at him, stroking his soft hair, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling the blonde closer to him and pulling the blanket over both of them. “I love you more than anything.” With another small kiss of Mori’s forehead, Soushi’s eyes fluttered shut, joining him in a peaceful, contented sleep.

And even as the sun began to peek over the horizon, even as the morning birds chirped their wake-up calls outside the window, Soushi and Mori stayed there, fast asleep, arms and legs tangled together, each one dreaming of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you marie for the motivation to finally write a soumori first time fic... i've been thinking about this so much
> 
> these two are so warm and in love and they care about each other so much and soushi being careful with mori makes my heart melt even if mori prefers when he's rough
> 
> (please talk to me about soumori i'm on twitter @soumoris and i'm all ears for them 24/7 they're my all-time otp)


End file.
